


Anime

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto and Uruha love "Dragon Ball", but Nao and Ruki don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/10414.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Uruha i Hiroto were sitting and watching "Dragon Ball". Next to them were standing resignated Ruki and Nao.  
\- Wanna go get wasted? - asked Ruki.  
\- Okay, but don't be surprised, when I'll begin speaking English - Nao smiled mildly and looked at Hiroto with disbelief.  
\- I'll take translator - replied Ruki and followed Nao out of the house.  
Hiroto and Uru were still watching that anime, when one of characters entered suspicious room.  
\- No! Don't go there! They will kill you! - called Hiroto.  
\- Stop! Stop! - yelled Uru. Then character died. They both started to cry.  
Ruki and Nao came back after an hour. Uruha and Hiroto were still devastated after the death of a character.  
\- Why? Why? Why? - sighed Nao.  
\- End of the story. Time for sleep - Ruki took the remote control and turned off the TV.  
\- Matsumoto, give back the remote. You're drunk and you don't know what are you doing - said Uru.  
\- I drank only one beer. How much did you drink, watching that cartoon?  
\- That's not a cartoon - resented Hiroto.  
\- You must relax, Hiroto - Nao pet Hiroto's head.  
\- Are you drunk, Murai? - asked Hiroto.  
\- Yes - agreed Nao and staggered a little.  
\- Uru, we have to stop watching "Dragon Ball" or else I won't be able to understand my koi anymore - explained Hiroto.  
\- You have to, I don't - replied Uru. Ruki stared at him. - Okay, only when you won't be around.  
\- And that's how it should be - Ruki smiled widely and pushed Nao and Hiroto through the door.  
\- Uru will be punished now, right? - asked Hiroto.  
\- Very, very big - replied Nao and relied on his arm.

THE END


End file.
